Don't Speak Part One
by yeahyeahyeahno
Summary: Duncan has left his notebook in the library, and insists that Violet come with him to get it. [CHAPTER THREE IS UP]
1. The Notebook

**Authors Note: I don't ANY characters I use below. It takes place in the fifth book, thank you, please. (XD)**

The five orphans sat inside the orphans' shack, the hay poking at their ankles, silent scuttles of crabs occasionally rushing across the floor. Duncan Quagmire looked up; his dark eyes worried, stray pieces of hair falling in his eye. He looked at each person in turn as he spoke.

"I've gone and made an imbecile of myself." He said. The word imbecile here means that Duncan had left his notebook in the library of Prufrock Prep.

"How so, Duncan?" Violet asked.

"I've left my notebook in the library." He replied.

Isadora looked up at her brother. "Well, I'd better go with you to get it." She smiled.

"Uh, no, it's fine, Isadora." He said quickly. "W-why don't you stay here and keep Klaus and Sunny company, while Violet and I go to the library and get my notebook?" Each orphan in the shack looked up at him quizzically as he stood, excluding Sunny, who was chewing on a thick piece of hay.

"Um…alright." Isadora said, feeling taken aback, a word here that means "felt odd that her brother didn't want to go with to the library".

"Why do you want me to go, Duncan?" Violet asked, standing and dusting off her dress.

"No reason; lets go." Duncan said quickly, grabbing Violets wrist and pulling her out the door. The cold night air whipped against Violets face as she and Duncan ran across the field towards the library. Violets feet began to cramp as they ran into the building down the hall.

"Duncan!" Violet whispered.

"Yes?"

"Could we please slow down?"

"Why?"

"My feet are killing me!"

The pace of the two orphans slowed and their heavy breathing filled the hall, and echoing sound bouncing off the walls. Luckily, the bedrooms weren't anywhere near the library, so there wasn't a chance of disturbing anyone. Violet speeded up a little, Duncan's hand still gripping her wrist, and walked along side him.

"Why _did _you ask me to come, Duncan?" Violet asked. Usually, she answered her own questions and problems with an invention, but there wasn't an invention that could help her read other peoples thoughts. Well, that she knew of, at least.

Duncan said nothing but turned the corner into the library. His hand was firm against Violets. She blinked, brow furrowed. As they entered the library and closed the heavy doors behind them, Violet pulled her left hand free and pretended to adjust her collar with both hands. She smiled politely at Duncan, who did the same.

"So," Violet said. Walking around the room. "Where did you leave your notebook?"

"I believe," Duncan replied. "In that corner over there. On the desk."

"What desk?"

"T-the one in the corner, of course!" He laughed.

"I don't see one." Violet drew closer to the corner between two bookshelves. There wasn't a small desk that Violet could see. She spun around in the corner, about to say: "I don't see the desk, Duncan." but could only get out: "I don't se-" because Duncan had been standing behind her.

And now, he was right in front of her. More like, against her. Well, his lips, anyway.

Duncan's pale eyelids slipped over his eyes as he held Violets shoulders, kissing her hard. Violet's eyes, however, remained open, arms against her sides. She didn't know what to do, and obviously wasn't expecting this.

-----------------------------------------------------------

That's all you get for chapter one! HA!!!! I leave you in suspense, please. Please comment, thank you, and say how much you are be wanting the next chapter, please.

Meep. It's fun to talk like that. Try it. I swear, it's fun! Anywho, I'm out for now. But I'll have Chapter Two and Chapter Three before the movie comes out!!!


	2. The Reaction

**Authors Note: I don't ANY characters I use below. It takes place in the fifth book, thank you, please. (XD) The song is "Possession" by Sarah McLachlan. It's missing a few lyrics on purpose.**

**(Duncan's pale eyelids slipped over his eyes as he held Violets shoulders, kissing her hard. Violet's eyes, however, remained open, arms against her sides. She didn't know what to do, and obviously wasn't expecting this.)**

Violet looked around quickly and could feel her chest rising up and down and felt flabbergasted, a word here that means, "Couldn't believe that Duncan was kissing her". She didn't know what to do.

_The night is my companion, and solitude my guide_

_Would I spend forever here and not be satisfied?_

_And I would be the one_

_To hold you down_

_Kiss you so hard_

_I'll take your breath away_

_And after, I'd wipe away the tears_

_Just close your eyes dear_

It felt like a century that Duncan had been kissing her, and yet it had only been several seconds. Duncan quickly opened his eyes and saw Violet starring back at him. Her heart beat against her chest like a drum, and as Duncan pulled away, she still could not shake the feeling.

_Oh you speak to me in riddles_

_And you speak to me in rhymes_

_My body aches to breathe your breath_

_Your words keep me alive_

_And I would be the one_

_To hold you down_

_Kiss you so hard_

_I'll take your breath away_

_And after, I'd wipe away the tears_

_Just close your eyes dear_

"I-I'm sorry…" Duncan said, and spun around quickly and whipped his mouth. His head shook and he walked to a bookshelf opposite of were he previously stood. He rested his hand against it, head bowed. His shoulders shook, and Violet thought, "Is he crying?"

_Oh into the sea of waking dreams_

_I follow without pride_

_Nothing stands between us here_

_And I won't be denied_

_And I would be the one_

_To hold you down_

_Kiss you so hard_

_I'll take your breath away_

_And after, I'd wipe away the tears_

_Just close your eyes..._

"Duncan." Violet whispered, remaining in the corner. She could feel her eyes glaze over, and it was not from lack of sleep; it was from tears. Her eyelids shut tightly as tears fought their way through her onyx eyelashes. She hugged her chest and walked towards him, tears streaking down her pale face. She placed her hand delicately on his shoulder, and pulled him towards her.

------------------------------------------

HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Now, you MUST read the next chapter, cause if you don't you wont know what happens? Will she smack him? Kiss him? Punch him? Hug him? Who knows? …Well, _I _know, and you will too if you read the next chapter!


	3. The Four Little Letters

**Authors Note: I don't ANY characters I use below. It takes place in the fifth book, thank you, please. (XD) **

("Duncan." Violet whispered, remaining in the corner. She could feel her eyes glaze over, and it was not from lack of sleep; it was from tears. Her eyelids shut tightly as tears fought their way through her onyx eyelashes. She hugged her chest and walked towards him, tears streaking down her pale face. She placed her hand delicately on his shoulder, and pulled him towards her.)

Duncan turned to face Violet, his wide eyes blinking as to conceal the tears, a word here which means, "to make it look like he wasn't crying". He whipped at his eyes with his sleeve, but Violet did not miss the sad expression on his face, the one that was parallel to her own, a phrase here that means, "Violet was feeling upset as well".

"I'm s-so s-sorry!" He cried softly. Violet pulled him towards her and embraced him, wrapping her arms around his back, holding him close. He fit his head between her shoulder and her head, and held her as well. His arms wrapped around her thin waist, pulling her closer.

"It's okay, Duncan." She whispered sincerely, rocking him gently back and forth, occasionally wiping away her tears. She didn't know what to say to him, but telling him that it was okay seemed like the right thing to do at the moment.

Violet had never felt such a sensation of happiness, guilt, and confusion all at once. Her head raced with the image of Duncan kissing her, the way he made her feel happy despite the series of unfortunate events that followed her and her siblings everywhere they went every time he was near, the way his lips felt warm against her lips.

She'd had enough. She couldn't stand withholding her feelings any longer. Violet pulled Duncan from around her, and as he starred in disbelief, Violet lunged forward, it seemed, and planted her lips square on his. And as Duncan closed his eyes and kissed back, wrapping his arms around her waist again, Violet felt a type of feeling she never thought she'd ever feel.

Love. Not the kind of love she had for her parents or her siblings, but the kind of love that made you daydream, and the kind of love that made you write poetry, and the kind that made you smile for no reason.

The kiss seemed to last for so long, Violet thought that it was the next morning, but the truth was that they had only been in the library for several minutes. When they stopped kissing, Violet looked Duncan in the eyes and smiled. "I like you a lot, Duncan." She said.

"Well, I don't like you." He said. Violet looked crestfallen, a word here which means, "confused as to why he didn't like her."

"You don't like me?" Violet asked.

"No." He said, starring at her. He pecked her on the lips. "I love you."

Violet smiled wide and kissed him on the cheek. She grabbed his left hand and held it tightly, squeezing it four times, as if to say, "I love you too."

They walked out of the library and down the hall. They walked into the brisk night air, smiles on both of their faces, both a mile wide, a phrase that didn't mean that their smiles spread a mile off their faces, but it meant they were both excessively happy.

Duncan stopped in front of the Orphan's Shack. "No one can know how we feel about each other, Violet." Solemnly, Violet nodded.

"Alright." She said, and squeezed his hand before letting it go and opening the door of the Orphan's Shack, seeing, Klaus arrange his glasses on his face and Isadora flattening her hair.

Violet and Duncan looked at each other but said nothing. Isadora looked out of breath.

"Did you get your notebook?" Isadora asked, huffing.

"Yes, did you find it alright?" Klaus added.

Duncan reached in his back pocket and pulled it out, waving it like a ticket to a movie. "Got it." He smiled, and winked at Violet quickly, taking a seat next to his sister on the hay.

--------------------------------------------------------

So, did you guys like it? I really hope so! But, look out for Part Two, and see what happened between Isadora and Klaus, if anything at all! ;) Jess


End file.
